


myriad

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Goes Shopping, Fallen Angel Castiel, Gen, Human Castiel, Indulgent Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's not like Sam has to wear any of it, so he should probably just keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	myriad

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #91: Orange

At first, it had been kind of funny, and mostly harmless. Cas was new to humanity, after all, and could be expected to have somewhat strange tastes. But the packs of crazy socks the guy had slapped in the cart when they got here – _really_ crazy, not just polka dots and stripes but weird patterns too, flowers and kittens and owls and even a discount package of jack o’ lanterns – could be hidden beneath pants and shoes, and so were mostly harmless.

Sam watched as Cas picked at the sleeves of a day-glo orange tee, face contemplative, and winced to himself. He turned to Dean, who was observing the same scene, and didn’t miss that his face was miles more indulgent, even _fond._ It boggled Sam’s mind, because it wasn’t like Dean not to judge a person’s horrible taste in clothes, and he’d have to be seen with Castiel after this – with a man that _willingly_ wore baby pink and hummingbird green.

“Don’t you think you should – I don’t know. Rein him in a little?” Sam tried, watching as Cas finally plucked the orange monstrosity off the rack and tossed it in the cart.

Dean actually _frowned_ at him. “Why should I? What, guy can’t pick out his own clothes?”

Before Sam could figure out just what to say in response, Cas was pushing the cart up between them, expression incredibly satisfied. “I think I’m done, Dean. You said I should pick out seven shirts, right?”

“At least to start out with,” Dean affirmed. “We’ll get you a couple pairs of jeans, too – oh, and don’t let me forget something to put over, alright? What are you thinking – something like your trench, or maybe canvas?”

The two of them meandered away, conspiring over _clothes_ of all things, and Sam just could not believe it. Had he stepped into a parallel universe? It wasn’t that crazy – they’d done it before, after all.

Still, at least Dean wasn’t being a dick about it. Sam supposed he should try to be as accepting, since this was Cas’ first foray into picking something out for himself. It would be pretty shitty of him to say anything negative about their friend’s questionable taste when the guy looked so happy about it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's the end, folks! that's all the themes that had nothing to do with anime and/or memes, and i seriously can't believe i actually did them all.
> 
> this is probably the most i've written for one thing in forever. even if none of these are related, that's still a lot of words for me. i just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to comment and throw kudos my way - you guys are seriously awesome! 
> 
> i'm probably going to take a break for a while, but i just wanted to say that if anybody has a prompt or a request, they can toss it on over to my [tumblr](http://heytherehalcyonskies.tumblr.com). i can't promise i'll use it (i was serious about only being able to write in short bursts, haha) but it would really be appreciated.


End file.
